Streets of Yalahar
File:Yalahar Street.png rect 328 536 363 607 Captain Cookie rect 364 536 387 587 Guide Edna rect 268 572 291 599 Lorietta rect 388 536 415 611 Karith rect 328 368 351 387 Palimuth rect 320 220 355 251 Yalahari (NPC) rect 308 124 355 207 Game Hall rect 236 448 319 495 Depot rect 272 376 307 399 Timothy rect 276 416 307 447 Shopping Tower rect 250 416 271 439 Dorbin rect 236 416 250 439 Orc Berserker rect 220 368 267 399 Radiant Plaza 1 rect 208 340 247 367 Radiant Plaza 2 rect 144 364 195 391 Radiant Plaza 3 rect 172 396 207 431 Radiant Plaza 4 rect 124 272 215 359 Sun Palace rect 188 168 235 203 Aureate Court 1 rect 208 208 243 243 Aureate Court 2 rect 168 224 203 259 Aureate Court 3 rect 136 188 183 235 Aureate Court 4 rect 196 107 287 187 Halls of Serenity rect 356 468 403 495 Pugwah rect 356 444 376 467 Menacing Mummy rect 384 448 399 467 Lisander rect 404 360 435 391 Soilance rect 408 424 427 432 A Grumpy Cyclops rect 408 424 439 451 Morpel rect 412 460 447 476 Znozel rect 412 476 447 491 Redward rect 500 352 555 395 Luminous Arc 1 rect 488 312 523 347 Luminous Arc 2 rect 444 300 483 367 Luminous Arc 3 rect 452 376 511 459 Luminous Arc 4 rect 532 304 559 327 Serafin rect 448 216 531 299 Cascade Towers rect 416 168 504 231 Fortune Wing 1 rect 368 180 407 215 Fortune Wing 2 rect 356 124 419 179 Fortune Wing 3 rect 416 112 447 167 Fortune Wing 4 rect 4 620 27 647 Zarak rect 663 111 679 131 Barry rect 445 577 463 599 Julius desc bottom-right Click on the map to go to specific NPCs and buildings. Yalahar is unique in that there is only one street that runs throughout the Inner City in almost a circle. Boat Dock: * Captain Cookie, boat deck (second floor) * Guide Edna, dock (second floor) * Lorietta, floating temple * Karith, boat helm (third floor) Central Yalahar: *Yalahari central building **Palimuth, entrance **Yalahari (NPC) **Golem Guardian **Servant Golem *Game Hall West side from South to North: *Depot *Timothy, Tibian Explorer Society *Dorbin, Furniture Shop *Orc Berserker (NPC) *Shopping Tower **Oiriz, Jewelry Shop **Gree Dee, General Equipment Shop (second floor) **Chuckles, Yalahar Magic Shop (third floor) **Vincent, Distance Weapons Shop (fifth floor) *Radiant Plaza 1 *Radiant Plaza 2 *Radiant Plaza 3 *Radiant Plaza 4 *Sun Palace *Aureate Court 1 *Aureate Court 2 *Aureate Court 3 *Aureate Court 4 *Halls of Serenity East side from South to North: *Tavern **Pugwah **Menacing Mummy **Lisander *Soilance, "Delicious Meat and Ham" Shop *Morpel, Armors and Weapons Shop *A Grumpy Cyclops, Armors and Weapons Shop *Znozel, BanK of ZnoZeL *Redward, Post Office (second floor) *Luminous Arc 1 *Luminous Arc 2 *Luminous Arc 3 *Luminous Arc 4 *Serafin, Serafin's heavenly fruits *Cascade Towers *Fortune Wing 1 *Fortune Wing 2 *Fortune Wing 3 *Fortune Wing 4 Some Yalahar buildings and NPCs lie outside the city beyond named streets: (west to east around the Inner City) Note: guards are between the quarters Foreigner Quarter: * Maris, boat (second floor) * Zarak, Knight Guild * Tony, guard Arena and Zoo Quarter: * Tamerin, druid * Hal, guard Alchemist Quarter: * Bruce, guard Cemetery Quarter: * Reed, guard Magician Quarter * Ethan, Residential Area - Paladin Guild * Lucius, Residential Area - Temple of Light * Ortheus, Residential Area (second floor) * Tamara, Residential Area - Druid Guild * Tamoril, Dragon's Hoard island - Sorcerer Guild (third floor) * Barry, guard Sunken Quarter: * Tarak, ferry * Maritima, mermaid (underwater) * Oliver, guard Factory Quarter: * Peter, guard Trade Quarter: * Armenius, tavern * Harlow, boat * Iriana, equipment shop near pass * Jimmy, assassin thief (third ufloor) * Julius, near gate * Mr. West, trade baron (third floor) Category:Streets